No soy un héroe, no soy un ángel
by Tristana Black
Summary: Porque no soy un héroe, no soy un ángel; soy solo un hombre... un hombre que intenta amarte más que todos los demás. Un hombre que te ama estando muerto en vida.


Este es un songfic inspirado en la canción de "In Her Eyes" de Josh Groban si tienen oportunidad, por favor escúchenla, es preciosa, y es absolutamente sobre el punto de vista de Edward Cullen. Para las personas que no hayan leído Luna Nueva y Eclipse, por favor, es bajo su propio riesgo ya que puede contener Spoilers.

Gracias a Fer por ayudarme a corregir mis metidas de pata xD

**.:DISCLAIMER:.** Todos los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. Yo solo divago xD Pero algún día Edward Anthony Masen Cullen será mío muajajaja

* * *

_**- No soy un héroe, no soy un ángel -**_

**Por Gab Malfoy**

* * *

**Prefacio:**

"_I am not a hero, _

_I am not an angel"_

Mi autocontrol no es suficiente cuando estás a mi lado. Incluso cuando no o estás. Llegaste a mí como un meteoro en el horizonte, a deshacer todo en mi ser, y sin embargo amo que seas tú quien logre ese efecto sobre mí.

Quisiera saber cómo controlarme, cómo alejarme sin hacerte daño, sin dar media vuelta y caer entre tus tibios y delicados brazos como un conejo asustado, quisiera tener la voluntad de dejarte libre y a salvo sin morir al ver como te alejas.

"_I am just a man…"_

Pero lo cierto es, que me manejas por completo, me manejas a tal grado de salirte siempre con la tuya a pesar de que yo no esté de acuerdo contigo. De modo tal que yo ya no puedo tener control sobre mi mismo, porque sin saber qué hacer, lo hago. Como te lo dije una vez y te lo repito ahora, tal vez no seré humano, pero sigo siendo un hombre. Un hombre que te ama estando muerto, o estando vivo.

* * *

"_She stares through my shadow_

_She sees something more_

_Believes there's a light in me_

_She is sure"_

Aún recuerdo ese día como si fuera ayer. Recuerdo haberte visto entrar por la cafetería de la escuela, con la cabeza baja y mirándote los pies. Avergonzada por acaparar la atención de todos. Por más que lo intentara, no podía saber lo que pasaba por tu mente, que seguramente, corría un sin fin de ideas locas para salir corriendo del colegio y evitar más presentaciones.

Miles de voces insulsas me llenaban la cabeza con tu nombre, tu hermoso nombre. No podía saber el por qué todos se empeñaban en conocer a una alumna común y corriente que viene de un estado en donde hay sol y decidió cambiarse al lluvioso y sombrío pueblo de Forks. Tal vez no quería entenderlo.

Pero lo cierto era, que habías despertado en mí una inusitada curiosidad. Mucho más fuerte que la que pude haber sentido por todas las potenciales víctimas que habitaban este pequeño pueblo.

Terror. Completo terror fue lo que me embargó en cuanto tomaste asiento junto a mí en la clase de Biología. Quise matarte. Podría haber tardado menos de dos segundos en deshacerme de toda el aula, para finalmente, beber de tu sangre. La que me atormentaba embriagándome con cada respiración. La que poco a poco, había hecho que me enamorara de ti.

Lo natural de tu torpeza, había hecho que mi curiosidad por ti creciera al grado de querer saber la razón por la cuál seguías viva después de tantos accidentes. Y ese fue el día en que tú comenzaste a darte cuenta. Incluso mucho antes de que yo descifrara lo que pasaba por tu mente. Mucho antes de querer darme cuenta de que ya te amaba.

No podía comprender como era que tú siguieras acercándote a mi. ¿Es que no te daba miedo? ¿Cómo podrías acercarte a alguien tan hostil como yo? No podía entenderlo, y aún ahora, sigo sin entenderlo. Estabas incluso a mi lado aquél día, en el que finalmente, tus teorías se hicieron en realidades. Lo supiste, y aún así, te quedaste a mi lado. No creías que fuera el villano de la historia; tú creías que dentro de mí, había algo más, algo puro que me impedía ser el monstruo que verdaderamente soy.

"_And her truth makes me stronger_

_Does she realize_

_I awake every morning_

_With her strength by my side"_

Y esa noche, entre sueños pronunciaste mi nombre. Si mi corazón latiera, podría haberlo escuchado a kilómetros de distancia mientras latía con rapidez, arrítmico de vez en vez y acompasado otras tantas. Una estúpida sonrisa surcó mi rostro al saber que me pensabas, al saber que estaba contigo en sueños. Nunca antes me había sentido así y tú, solo tú, habías sido la culpable.

No necesitaba que nadie más supiera lo que ahora sabías, ni que hubieras descubierto nuestro secreto. No me importaba nada, porque estabas a mi lado. Tal vez tú no lo sabías en ese momento, pero yo lo sabía, sabía que tú eras lo que siempre había anhelado encontrar. Tú eras a quien yo buscaba sin saber que existías. Por eso no importó entonces, ni importa ahora.

Sabías lo que yo era y tuviste tiempo de asimilarlo y de alejarte de mi y, a pesar de todas mis advertencias, de mi hostilidad y de mi amargura por lastimarte, no te apartaste de mi lado. Seguiste ahí junto a mí, sin importarte mi procedencia, sin temer que podría lastimarte. Confiando demasiado en mi autocontrol, no permitiría que bebiera aquella deliciosa esencia que corre por tus venas.

Nada era igual que antes, ellos no lo entendían o no querían entenderlo. Sin embargo, el instinto me decía que eras tú con quien quería pasar el resto de mi larga y, hasta ahora, vacía existencia. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, dudé de mí mismo, de la forma en que me comportaba a tu lado; para mi sorpresa, por primera vez en más de cincuenta años, no me importaba, porque eras tú.

Ellos, por fin notaron cuán importante eras para mí; comprendieron que no habría fuerza alguna capaz de apartarme de ti, incluso en esas noches en que velaba tu sueño, encontrándote tranquila, inocente… angelical. Seguías nombrándome en sueños, y mi corazón, inerte, se ensanchaba de felicidad.

_"__I am not a hero_

_I am not an angel_

_I am just a man_

_Man who's trying to love her_

_Unlike any other_

_In her eyes I am"_

Increíble, pero cierto; creías en mí porque -en tus propias palabras-, 'me querías'; porque veías en mí algo más parecido a un súper héroe, que al monstruo que en realidad soy. Me tratabas como un dios antiguo y poderoso al pasar por tu lado, porque me creías invencible. La realidad, es que no soy un héroe.

Por un momento creí que te perdería; la furia se apoderó de mí, como hacía años que no sucedía. Quería matarlo, deseaba hacerle pagar por haberte lastimado, quería verlo sufrir y que expiara cada culpa por lo que te había hecho pasar. Necesitaba llorar y no pude; te tomé entre mis brazos y pensaste que era un ángel, TU ángel guardián; todo eso fue culpa mía y no, no soy un ángel.

Fue por ti que me detuve y no lo liquidé con mis propias manos; no quería que esa expresión de amor y alevosía con que me mirabas, fuera a cambiar. Con ojos de amor y alevosía. Todo lo que quería, era salvarte, evitar que cayeras en ese abismo al que yo fui arrastrado contra mi voluntad. No podía permitir que, junto conmigo, cayeras al mismo sitio y, en ese momento, pude por fin probar aquel elixir que, tan apasionadamente había deseado.

Imposible… sí, era imposible resistirme a tal regalo del destino; no podía confiar en mí y ese rígido autodominio al que me había obligado: extraer la ponzoña, beber de ti… era demasiado. ¡Pudo haberte matado! lo tuve claro desde que olí la sangre corriendo por la herida en tu cabeza, en el preciso instante en que, a pesar de lo poderoso del instinto y de la sed de sangre; como un hombre, logré controlar aquel insuperable placer; es cierto, como vampiro, no soy humano, pero no he dejado de ser un hombre.

Un hombre que intenta amarte como nadie; un hombre que, estando muerto o vivo: te ama; y aunque su corazón dejó de latir casi un siglo atrás, ha llegado a pensar que va a salirse de su pecho, con tan sólo sentir la calidez de tus labios rozando los suyos. Porque ante tus ojos, yo soy un hombre.

"_This world keeps on spinning_

_Only she steals my heart_

_She's my inspiration_

_She's my northern star"_

Tal como empezó, debía terminar; todo aquello que habíamos construido llegaba a su final y yo… no podía arriesgar a una segunda vez; una gota de sangre suponía la diferencia y no podía dejar que Jasper perdiera de nuevo el control, todo tenía que acabar. Era peligroso para ti, y tampoco podía volverme para atacar a mi hermano.

Así fue como tomé una decisión apresurada y estúpida: iba a dejarte; quería que siguieras con tu vida y volvieras a enamorarte, que conocieras más gente y lo único que logré, fue destrozarte el corazón.

Sentí como mil puñales de plata se hundían en mi marchito corazón, con cada uno de los minúsculos fragmentos del tuyo que iba cayendo en la humedad del sendero del bosque. No había vuelta atrás, aún cuando dolía más que la muerte, no podía regresar y suplicar por tu perdón; quería decirte que todo estaría bien, que no íbamos a separarnos, pero no era posible… mi egoísmo ya había hecho demasiado.

Todo se había vuelto oscuro, las estrellas en la bóveda celeste habían dejado de brillar en el momento en que te dije adiós con aquellas horribles palabras. La luz que solía iluminar mi universo, me había cegado totalmente y me encontraba a ciegas en un mundo de luz a la que no podía aspirar.

Moría lenta y dolorosamente, lo peor de todo, era saber que no había nada en mis manos para ponerle remedio; estaba muriendo, muriendo sin morir y dentro me quemaba lentamente, sin sentir. Deseaba liberar todo el caos que me invadía, romper las reglas y entonces tú, mi estrella, llegaste a salvarme.

"_I don't count my possession_

_All I call mine_

_I will give her completely_

_To the end of all time"_

Juré que no volvería a dejarte, sin embargo, por primera vez, no me creíste. Pensabas que era un sueño donde estábamos juntos y que habías ido a rescatarme a mí; pero era la realidad. Yo estaba contigo después de haberte perdido y volví a sentirme bien, aún cuando la culpa, la tortuosa culpa. Iba matándome poco a poco.

Estábamos juntos, pero esta vez, el peligro era mayor que antes; era por mi causa que una vez más, enfrentabas a la muerte, una muerte lenta y dolorosa. El tipo de muerte que no significa un simple final, sino algo que cobraría no sólo tu vida, sino tu alma y tu corazón.

Ese hermoso color en tus mejillas, que me enloquece cada vez que te sonrojas y ese arrítmico tambor que golpea tu pecho cada vez que te beso; el exquisito aroma de tu cabello recién lavado… todo eso se perdería, no estaría más ahí.

Todo aquello desaparecería y no había fuerza humana o sobrenatural que te hiciera cambiar de idea. Podría darte todo, el mundo entero de ser necesario estaría en tus manos si con ello lograras cambiar de opinión; serían tuyos mi tiempo, la vida que ya no tengo, mi corazón aletargado, que imagina latir cuando estás conmigo… te daría hasta el último suspiro de la sangre que alguna vez corrió por mis venas. Te daría mi cuerpo entero y mi alma despedazada, lo que fuera, con tal de que siguieras siendo humana.

"_I am not a hero_

_I am not an angel_

_I am just a man_

_Man who's trying to love her_

_Unlike any other_

_In her eyes I am"_

Pero soy incapaz de negarte algo, me controlas y manejas a tu antojo, y no puedo lograr que desistas de esa idea suicida; haga lo que haga, has decidido no permanecer humana. ¿Es tan difícil comprender que intento conservar tu inocencia y todas esas cosas que me hicieron enamorarme de ti?

Quisiera ser un héroe y utilizar mis poderes. para lograr que desistieras de tus ideas, que simplemente aceptaras el anillo de compromiso que, con humildad te ofrezco y pasaras el resto de tu vida conmigo; pero no, no soy un héroe.

Quisiera ser un ángel para hacerte entender que tu alma, la que yo ya no tengo, es de lo más preciado que un ser humano puede tener, y que, al querer convertirte, estás vendiendo algo que no es tuyo; que es algo por lo que las ánimas del infierno matarían por conseguir… Algo que, he añorado volver a tener de vuelta durante tantas décadas; pero no soy un ángel.

Se que no puedo convencerte de lo contrario y que no puedo resistirme demasiado a tus peticiones al tú haber cumplido las mías. Pero es demasiado. No podría lastimarte, y mucho menos matarte. En el instante en que posara mis fríos labios en tu garganta, estaría acabando con lo más hermoso que he encontrado en este cruel y despiadado mundo: tu esencia, el rubor de tus mejillas… No, un hombre, uno de verdad, no lastima a quien ama. Y frente a ti, aunque mi corazón haya dejado de latir, siempre seré un hombre.

_"__In her eyes I see the sky and all I'll ever need_

_In her eyes time passes by and she is with me"_

¡Ojalá las cosas hubieran sido más sencillas! Ojalá te hubiera encontrado antes de morir, antes de ser arrastrado al infierno. Quizá habría sido la vida ideal que deseaba, pero ahora que lo pienso, no podría haberte encontrado y perdido en la misma vida, no podría haber ido al paraíso sin tenerte a mi lado.

Hoy, estoy aquí, con un pie en el infierno y otro en el paraíso, atrapado en el limbo, con la mujer que amo a punto de caer al mismo lugar conmigo y por decisión propia, haciendo la elección que yo no tuve. Deslicé en tu dedo la alianza que unirá nuestros caminos por el resto de la eternidad, consagrando en ella, el más puro sentimiento que pude haber alcanzando tras más de un siglo de existencia.

Podría pasar una eternidad, y ni siquiera notar que envejeces, que tu aspecto ha cambiado, es tu corazón, tu alma. Podrían pasar cien años más y yo no podría ser más feliz de lo que soy ahora. Contigo el tiempo no pasa y nunca va a pasar. Podrás tener dieciocho, veinte, cincuenta o noventa años y seguirás siendo Bella, MI Bella.

"_I am not a hero_

_I am not an angel_

_I am just a man_

_Man who's trying to love her_

_Unlike any other_

_In her eyes I am_

_In her eyes I am"_

Me miraste con complicidad, esa mirada que nunca podría omitir; la mirada que, voluntaria o involuntariamente, me controla. Esa que hace que mis fríos labios marmóreos se posen sobre los tuyos y te haga el amor como tanto lo deseaste, como tanto lo añoré.

Cuando mis níveas manos pasaron sobre tu cuerpo desnudo haciéndote estremecer con el roce de mis dedos sobre tu piel. Esa mirada que me deshace totalmente y tantas veces me ha hecho sucumbir a tus deseos; la mezcla de timidez y pasión con que tus labios recorren mi pecho desnudo, desatando por mucho más, aquello que deseaba con ansiedad sentir, el suave cosquilleo sobre mi piel helada, que lentamente adoptaba tu temperatura y que en el mayor éxtasis me obsequiaste.

El suave olor de tu cabello embriagando mis sentidos al recorrer tu cuello con mis labios, dejándome perder en la perfecta arista de tu mandíbula… el murmullo de mi voz, buscando entrar en tus oídos, al son de un te amo cargado de deseo. Mis manos encontrando las tuyas, acariciándolas… apresándolas, aún con ganas de más.

Los susurros llenaron tus oídos una y otra vez, mientras tu cuerpo y el mío se entrelazaban en una danza perfecta, convirtiéndose en uno solo; pronto las palabras se convirtieron en respiraciones cortas, miradas y voces ahogadas en medio de la noche. Seguí amándote y dejándome amar por ti una y otra vez, hasta que la frágil línea de la razón fuera desgarrada por el instinto… en un impulso, mis labios se acercaron a tu cuello y al llegar al clímax, mis dientes desgarraron tu piel; el elíxir carmesí llenó mis sentidos y, a cambio, dejó fluir mi veneno dentro de ti… esta vez, lejos de acabar, estaba empezando.

Porque no soy un héroe, no soy un ángel; soy solo un hombre... un hombre que intenta amarte más que todos los demás. Un hombre que te ama estando muerto en vida.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gustó? Díganmelo todo en un review, ya saben que los revies 3

Saludos y sweet bites!!

Gab Malfoy.


End file.
